1. Field of Invention
An innovative amusement device. A game of chance and strategy pertaining to emergency preparedness. To be engaged by two or more participants (a plurality of players) using an original designed playing surface. Where a contest results (scoring) are indicated by defined rules of play. (instructions)
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There is a need for improvement in the self reliance of people, a need to learn the steps of being prepared and to have a disaster preparedness plan. There are web sites, infomercials, pamphlets, news articles and games that pertain to disaster preparedness. Yet a majority of the American public remains unprepared. Many know the potential threats and about advantages of preparedness. Still we fail to prepare a disaster plan. There is room for improvement in terms of groups and individuals in the area of disaster preparedness. There is a need for an entertaining yet educational game that encourages individuals to experience, think about, play and practice preparedness and the process of preparing. This leads to a better understanding of the scope of preparation. Through play participants find that planning is a functional part of their thinking and decision making. There is a need to practice critical thinking in times of calm, when we can think and react rationally and logically. There is a need for people to come together in groups to discuss best practices. Utilizing a game format and thinking, talking, and choosing in times of calm to create better decisions and strategies. Increased awareness of the need to plan in advance of an emergency, this is the level of prior art. Prior art has promoted awareness. When played, this thought provoking disaster preparedness game raises the motivation level to preparation to act and action. To determine our best or preferred order of operations, in advance so when needed we have it. Thus potentially reducing the time and expense of an emergency situation. Taking a proactive approach to preparedness, individuals and groups can have an element of control in uncontrollable situations including disasters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,764 to Alain, 2006 Dec. 28, Emergency Preparedness Game, is a zero sum game, in order for one to win the others must lose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,190 to McClain, 1997 Dec. 9, method for playing board game, educates regarding geographic areas prone to earthquakes. Geographic and event specific. U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,090 to Aldridge, 2003, May 20, board game simulating ways to prevent global disasters from occurring, players prevent predetermined disasters from occurring. Natural disasters are a part of nature the need is to focus on preparing.
There is a need for an improvement and entertainment game that allows individuals to experience, think about, plan, and practice the process of preparedness. This leads to better understanding of the scope of preparation and improvement of individual and group.